The present disclosure is related to patient-support apparatuses. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a person-support apparatus with siderails movably coupled thereto.
A patient-support apparatus can include a frame with siderails coupled thereto. The siderails can be configured to, for example, locate the edge of the person-support apparatus and/or assist with ingress/egress to/from the person-support apparatus. The siderails can be moveable between a first position or deployed position and a second position or storage position with respect to the frame. While various person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.